Being Drawn In Hetalia England 2p!
by kidlover88
Summary: Megan lets in a stranger on a strange night. After the 'accident' as she likes to call it, she becomes a mass murder with her new boyfriend Oliver. Can they stop the insanity together? Just fyi, I rate all of my storess M just in case
1. A Strange Look in the Eyes

~ we are in Megan's point of view ~  
I blew my nose once more before I really stoped crying. Though England died last year, I still can't get over it. He was my only friend, and... And I think be liked me. He always tried to smile when I was around. I took a couple of deep breaths when the doorbell rang. I looked at the ticking Grandfather clock. It read 12 o'clock. Who would be ringing my doorbell at twelve? Mostly MY doorbell. It rung again. I sighed as the fire crakled along with the pit-padders of the rain on my roof. I heaved myself up and tried to look through the peep-hole. My shortness won. Gulping, I slowly opened the door to find a strange sight. It was a man. He had bright blonde hair and was wearing a pink shirt and vest. The strangest part of him was his eyes. They were icy blue as mine but his were different. They had pink spirals in them. Weirdly, he was the same hight as me. He looked upwards, giving me a strange puppy-eyed look. I froze. He looked so much like England! "Um ma'am. I'm a little lost and... and would you mind if I stayed here for the night?" I opened the door a little wider so I could take a better look at him. His clothes were soaked from the now pouring rain and something shiny and silver was poking out of his pocket. I couldn't tell what it was though. He was just so much like England that I couldn't refuse. "Sure. Come right in." He walked inside scraping his shoes on the WELCOME mat then taking them off. He looked around, scanning my house. "Um, I only have girl clothes but would you like to change?" I asked him. He smiled, " Yes poppy, please. And if you would mine luv, could you find me something that looks the closest to what I'm wearing now?" I blushed softly in the dim light. He called me love! I nodded my head and ran into my bedroom. I came out with a long-sleeved pink sweater, a vest that looked just like his, and a pair of skinny jeans. I smiled and said, " The bathroom is at the end of the hall."

When he came out I swore I could've gotten a nosebleed. My tight clothes made every one of his curves and figures stick out. Mostly the pants around his... nevermind. I guess he saw me blushing madly once I knew I was staring at a forbidden place because he asked, "Are you okay luv? Your red in the face." I nodded madly, "Yes yes I'm fine!" He smiled a wonderful smiled and asked, "Mind if I use your kitchen? Baking takes a lot of stress off of my shoulders." I had a major fangirl moment. He cooks too, I thought as I led him to my quite large kitchen. I took a chair from my table as he took my apron and put it on. I watched as he baked and frosted the most amazing cupcakes ever. Which is surprising because I don't like cupcakes. While he was making the batter and putting a strange green liquid he'd gotten from his pocket and putting it in, I asked, " My I ask you a question?" As he was stirring, he answered, "Anything poppet." "Not to be rude but what's with the spirals in your eyes?" He grinned a grin that didn't seem suspicious at the moment and said, "I don't really know myself." And after a while, he took the batch if cupcakes out of my oven, a Heavenly smell coming from. As he was frosting the cupcakes, I let myself check out his bottom again. I guess I might've said, your damn hot, out loud because he stopped his frosting and gave me a strange look. I whimpered and shot back, "I'm so sorry!" I yelled, "I didn't mean to yell that out loud!" He walked over to me, putting a finger over my lupe causing me to sit back in my chair. He sat in my lap, staring at me the whole time. One hand went to the pocket where I saw the shiny thing while he took his other index finger and tailed it from my neck to my lips. He put that hand on (her right) my right eye and I realized what the shiny thing was. He had the butchers knife's edge on my neck as he said, "Name's Oliver luv. Now it's time to join the insanity." Then kissed me.


	2. The Insainty

I couldn't breath. I couldn't breath, blink, talk, I couldn't do anything. As he leaned in for another kiss, I felt a shot of electricity go through my veins. It made me scream out in pure terror. What is happening to me!? I wanted to yell out but as I said before, I couldn't. It made Oilver smile a toothy smile and say, "Feels good doesn't little poppy?" I looked scaredly into his eyes. The spirals were spinning slowly around. "Yes luv, just stare into my eyes. And when your ready luv, close your eyes." I didn't know what he ment so i just let him kiss me and stare into his eyes. I felt a shiver go down my spine. Slowly, I closed my eyes.

When I woke up the next morning I felt different. I soon found out I also looked different. "I-I-It was a-all-all a dream." I shakely said to myself. But for some reason, It made me feel sad. "Your finally up luv?" A now familiar British voice said. I jerked my head to the side to find Oliver sitting on the arm or my maroon recliner chair. He looked up at me with glowing eyes. I saw in his hand was the butchers knife, slightly stained with blood. I put my hand to my neck to feel a scar where he had put the blade last light. I gulped and was about to say something but he interrupted me by saying, "Go look in the mirror luv." I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. What I saw shocked me. My long blonde hair was now permanently slightly messy and a scar bruised my neck. What scared me the most was my eyes. They were icy blue as normal but now, they had tiny pink spirals in them. I wanted to cry but instead I laughed. I laughed and laughed and laughed a psychopathic laugh until an hour later Oliver came in and put a hand on my shoulder, "Come on luv, it's alright." I glanced up to him with a murderous smile and spinning spiral eyes, "I'm more than alright." I said in a creepy high-pitched British accent.  
~sorry for the short chapter X(~


	3. Time Skip :3

~time skip~  
I smiled as blood covered the walls and the scream from my victim faded down to silence. "Good job luv." My boyfriend Oliver came and patted me on the back. I gnawed on my blood-stained butchers knife and said, "You know thats not my first kill sweetie." He nodded and whispered in my ear, "It's the best so far. I think I shivered in fear." We both laughed. Oliver and his little jokes always cracked me up. "Want to go get a treat?" He asked me. I nodded my head. Treats were the only thing that separated up from just being friends.  
He let me enter his house. I smiled at the blood-stained wallpaper. That wallpaper always made me happy. Oliver sat down in his own light pink and blooded recliner chair. He looked up at me with seductive look. I sat in his lap and gave him a kiss on his nose. Because we are still people, we had to pretend we were same as always. Oliver became 'England'. When people said he died he said it was supposed to be a joke on Alfred and it was a very realistic fake body. And me, well I just stayed the same. Oliver kissed my neck making me laugh. "You psychopath." I giggled and kissed him on the lips. Soon we were French kissing, he had won and was exploring my mouth. Then a certain man burst in. "Oh, la la. Look at Iggy getting some." Alfred teased. We both shot up in the air. "Al-Alfred." Oliver said while scratching the back of his neck. "Wh-what brings you here?" Alfred took Oliver's arm and dragged him outside into his car, "No time to explain." Then they were off, leaving me alone. I sighed and sat on his front porch couch swing thingy. My eyes scanned around, my spirals very slowly spinning. It was no fun to kill anyone when Oliver wasn't there to torment them first. I thought back to the night I met Oliver. I could only remember the electric feeling I got and me waking up to what I am now. Why couldn't I remember how I was before? I questioned myself then walked back inside.

At 3 o'clock in the morning Oliver came back. And he came back drunk. He swayed to the bathroom and closed the door. I could soon hear him puking. I sighed. "So America got you drunk huh?" I asked through the door. I heard a groan then Oilver said, "*hic* Wh-what luv?" I giggled. He was SO drunk. After a while I climbed into his bed which he climbed into soon after. "Oliver?" I asked. "Yes poppet?" He answered. I looked up at the ceiling to think if this was a good question. A minute passed then I asked, "Do you remember how you became, well, Oliver?" I turned to look at him to see him staring back. "A-all I can remember is a flash of light then I woke up. I ran into a nearby restaurant's bathroom and saw who I am now. It's all I can remember." I nodded my head as i felt him put his hand on my hip. "Does it really matter luv? If that wouldn't have happened you wouldn't have met me and I wouldn't have met you." I smiled and snuggled closer to him. I felt him kiss the back of my head then I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the wonderful smell of Oilvers pancakes. They were one of the only foods he didn't posin. I always check though. I sat up and blinkeda couple of times then looked at the clock. I was a little surprised. It was ten. Oliver doesn't usually let me sleep in. 'I better be sweet to him today.' I thought as I walked barefooted into his kitchen. Well, now our kitchen. Just a couple of days ago I had secretly moved in with him. Oliver had already gotten dressed and was setting plates on the table. "Good morning luv. " He said without looking up. He was wearing a serous expression as he sat down. Pulling up a chair I asked "What's wrong?" He smiled weakly and said, "Oh I really shouldn't be so upset should I luv? Right now there is a building for sale and it seems like ourperfect bakery. " I smiled. There had been many buildings good for making Oilver's bakery but Oilver isn't a normal person. He needed a certain type of building. One that has a hidden torture room. "Wonderful sweetie." I smiled and kissed his forehead, making him lift up a little more. As I began eating, the doorbel rung. "I'll get it luv." Oilver said then answered it. He went out side to talk to the man who was at the door. This made me wonder, 'Whats going on?' I thougt then Oilver burst inside and lifted me up. "We got it luv!" He smiled gleefully like a child. "Wonderful!" This really was wonderful! The rest of the day was ful of buying, moving, cooking, and threatening people who didn't listen to us. At the end. Of the day Oilver took my hand and we looked at our new bakery. The sig shone the words, "OILIE AND LUVS" With the word Bakery under it. I rested my head on his shoulder. Tomorrow was ought to be fun.


	4. A Killing Kiss

It was now the weekend. For two whole days straight we full of cooking and killing. It was fun. But now it was even nicer to relax. I sighed happily as I sunk deeper into the recliner chair. I also got up happily as Oilver came into the room. He took my seat and I sat on his lap. His kissed me full on the lips. Once his head rose up he was about to say something but the home phone rang. He looked at me sadly then picked it up. He put it on speaker then said in his most Aurther-like voice, "England and Megan on the line. Who is this." America's booming voice almost broke the phone, "Hey guys!" He shouted, "I'm having an awesome pool party tonight and you have to come! bye! " Then he hung up. Me and Oilver looked awkwardly at each other for a moment and said, "I guess I'll get my swimsuit out." Oilver blushed, making me laugh, "You don't have one do you?" He shook his head. I took my wallet out of my pocket and said, "Here." Oilver had no money, he lived off his baking and killing skills. I got up and watched Oilver leave. As he was gone, I put on my blue bikini. Once Oilver came home, he got a nosebleed. "Oh luv." I giggled as he held a tissue to his nose. After that he got his own swimsuit on, which was a maroon trunks, we left.

Once we got there it was a total and complete Hell. There were so many people there, most of them not even country's. What surprised me though was America's house and pool. Well I guess the saying bigger is better is the number one rule in America's book. The pool it's self was like ninety feet wide and long. "Heya dude!" America put his arms around me and 'Iggy'. Oilver brushed Alfred's arm off and in his amazing England-like voice said, "Hi." Alfred snickered then pushed the murder into the pool. He floated back up with his hair in his eyes. He blew his bangs out of the way and scowled at Alfed. He just laughed again, "Awww c'mon dude! It's called a pool party for an reason." Later that night, something terrible happened. I was sitting on the pool steps letting my feet get wet. Oilver was about to sit next to me, but Alfred took his spot. "Hey England! Just admit she's your girlfriend." Oilver blushed madly, "N-no." He denied making America smile evilly, "Then you wouldn't mind if I did this." Then kissed me. Oilver clenched his fists making his knuckles turn white, "Stop right now." America shook his head and put his hand near my forbidden area. "No. Not unless you admit it." Then kissed me again. I knew Oilver had a butchers knife hidden in his back pocket. I didn't want him to murder someone in public. I shook my head and mouthed, "Oilver, just do it." America grinned even more and gnawed on my neck. Oilver turned red and yelled, "Stop it! Okay, okay she's my girlfriend!" And pushed America over and took my hand and dragged my away from him. We sat inside on the couch, silently. I stared at Oilver's eyes. I blinked. I swear it was just my imagination but for a split second, his eyes turned green and a black pupil replaced his pink spirals.


End file.
